The Love between the Sky and Moon
by Purple Inked Parchment
Summary: Konoha nin are given a mission to protect Sawada Tsunayoshi. What if Hinata fell in love with Tsuna, others fell in love with Hinata, and someone gets a guardian ring? Better summary inside...
1. Prolouge

**I do not own KHR or Naruto...But it could be cool if I did...**

**Summary: **The Konoha nin are given a mission to protect a Mafia boss by the name of Sawada Tsunayoshi. Reborn is the only one to know about the nins and their mission, because he hired them of course. What happens when Hinata starts to fall for Tsuna, what if a few others fall for Hinata? What if someone else got a guardian ring?

**Rating:** T

~*The Love between the Sky and Moon*~

~*Prolouge*~

Tsunade sighed as her eyes scaned over the piles of paperwork, she was drowning in it. As the blonde haired woman reached a for a bottle of sake, the door opened. Shizune walked quickly into the room with a file in her hands. Tsunade would most likely throw everything out the window of her office if those were more paperwork.

"Lady Tsunade, this is a very important mission request!" Shizune spoke as she stood in front of the female Hokage's desk, "It's to protect a very high ranked man."

Tsunade sipped on sake while she listened to Shizune, there was nothing out of the ordinary with the mission, "Yes...Anything else?"

The blonde Hokage was trying to think of a way to get rid of all the paperwork that loomed over her. Maybe she could-

"It's a request for across the sea!"

Tsunade spit out the the sake that was in her mouth, cursing herself since it was so damn good, and stared at the black haired assitant in front of her.

"What does the mission require?" Tsunade held out her hand and Shizune quickly handed over the file.

"Only a few ninjas are needed, ma'am. Hopefully the ninjas we send are in the age group of 15-18, four or five of them, and 25-35, one or two needed." Shizune paused as Tsunade read over that part in the files,

"The one being protected is Sawada Tsunayoshi, the tenth genaration boss of the Vongola. It seems that a mysterious enemy has appeared and is targeting him, though he does not know it yet."

Tsunade questioned how good of a leader this Sawada could be to not know he was being targeted, then she read a line in the file that said his age was 15.

The blonde took a deep breath , _So young to be in a life like that..._Then she remember as ninja being trained for a young age like 5 was normal, she motioned for Shizune to continue.

"Someone will send a boat in a day to retrive the nin we may have ready, they will then be lead to Namimori. That is where the mission will take place." Shizune stared at Tsunade, the mission did not sound god for the young ninja they would be sending. Then again it would be good for them to get used to different situtions.

Tsunade sat back in her chair, she had already knew who she would send from the moment she heard the age requirements, "Shizune! Bring me Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ten-ten, and Anko."

Shizune was almost out the door when Tsunade called, "And more sake too!" She made a metal note to get that after she told five ninja to meet with Tsunade.

Naruto stood ready for the new mission he was going to get, Hinata and Shikamaru silently stood yet also hoping to hear the mission. Ten-ten and Anko were having a heated battle of 'See who will blink first', they were tied.

"Listen!" All in the office turned their full attention to the Hokage, "I am giving you a mission that may very well be S-ranked." She watched as eyes lit up with question and excitement, and she couldn't help but smile.

"So what are we doing, Obaa-chan!" Naruto's voice rung out, making Tsunade somewhat annoyed he interrupted her. "Are we protecting a princess? Or delivering a super powerful weapon?"

"No, you all won't be doing that." Tsunade saw Naruto's eyes dim, "You will be traveling outside of the Elemental Nations and going to Japan."

The talk of a new place to explore made Naruto grin and the others stare at Tsunade in wonder, they all wanted to know what was beyond the Elemental Nations. This would be the perfect chance.

"What do we have to do for this mission?" Shikamaru asked, breaking the spell of awed that was place on the others.

Tsunade nodded to the scroll that was on her desk and he picked it up, "That has everything that you need to know in that scroll. Shikamaru, you will be the leader...Anko, please follow what he says. I hope you all can work together on this mission, the boat that you will take to Japan will arrive tomorrow. Get some sleep and pact only the necessary, dismissed!"

The next morning, within the cool white mist of the Wave country, a boat departed from a small port. It carried five Konoha nin and one unknown driver of the boat, in the time of three days those people would be Japan. And facing a new type of danger...

**Okay so what do you think...I don't have any other pairings than TsunaHinata but I was thinking ShikaChrome or 1896(HibariChrome). I will even put in yaoi and yuri pairs if you want me to, just remember to review!**


	2. New Students

**I do not own KHR or Naruto...But it could be cool if I did...**

**Summary: **The Konoha nin are given a mission to protect a Mafia boss by the name of Sawada Tsunayoshi. Reborn is the only one to know about the nins and their mission, because he hired them of course. What happens when Hinata starts to fall for Tsuna, what if a few others fall for Hinata? What if someone else got a guardian ring?

**Rating:** T

~*The Love between the Sky and Moon*~

~*Chapter One: New Students*~

Hinata stared at the water, it was just a dark and endless abyss. She turned back to her teammates who most were sleeping. Shikamaru and Naruto almost fell asleep not too long ago, Tenten was sharping her weapons till they shinned in the pale mist that was surrounding the boat. Hinata and Anko were staring out at the water which held no sign of life, yet Hinata thought it was beautiful.

Two day had already pasted and the driver of the boat told them that they would reach a small beach port in a few hours. To Hinata that was hours ago and to Anko it was more hours of complete boredom she would have to endure.

Shikamaru opened one eye and took in the surroundings, nothing but mist. Yet he knew somthing was out there...It was almost as if- Shikamaru pulled the weapons out of Tenten's hands and motioned for Hinata to stay where she was.

"Hey! How long till we reach that port now?" Anko shouted to the driver who was not even ten feet away. When he didn't anwser Anko stood up only to fall back on the floor of the boat.

"We're here..." Came the unknown man's reply.

Anko jumped to her feet ready to yell at the man for not telling her to hold onto something. A look from Shikamaru silenced the purple haired jounin, he jumped off the boat and onto sand. Shikamaru glared at the mist until a baby emerged, it didn't even come up to Shikamaru's knee. But he could tell there was something wrong with a child who glared at you with eyes of a killer.

"Ciaosu!" The baby greeted, "You must be the ninjas I sent for." It wasn't a question but a statement.

"Yes, I'm Nara Shikamaru..." The others came up behind him, "They are Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto, Mita-"

"What a cute baby!" Tenten shouted as she ran towards the child...Only to be kicked in the face and have to child pull out a gun on her.

"I know who you all are...I would just like to see the approval files..." The child stated. Shikamaru stepped over the pouting Tenten and handed over the files. "Good, good." The baby muttered, "I'm Reborn the hitman tutor, and I made the request of protection."

Naruto's jaw dropped, "We have to protect a baby!" A rock collided with his forehead sending him to the ground in a daze.

"No...A fifthteen year old like yourself..." Reborn said plainly.

Hinata, Shikamaru, and Anko now knew it wouldn't be a bright idea to mess with Reborn. They watched as Reborn started to walk off, Anko took Naruto onto her back and grabed his backpack catching up with Reborn. Hinata and Tenten glanced at each other before following Reborn, Shikamaru looked to where the boat used to be then walked after his friends.

* * *

The Konoha nin were lead to a high-class apartment, two rooms, a bathroom, kitchen with an island, and living room. The living room walls were a nice cream color, bathroom had ocean blue tiles, the kitchen was a warm amber, and both bedrooms were a forest green. Hinata liked the color sheme and felt at home intantly, she was drawn to the kitchen thinking of the food she would cook for her friends.

"This will be your home until whoever is trying to assassinate Tsuna is brought down." Reborn's voice was cold, so cold that Hinata and Ten-ten shivered.

"So how will we be protecting Sawada-san?" Anko asked seriously, she could feel the tension in the air as did Shikamaru.

"To start off..." Reborn turned towards the younger nin, "Hope you have a good time at Namimori high school." He smirked as he saw the expressions of the four, confusion.

"To get close enough to Sawada-san, they will be his classmates?" Anko was also surprised but continued on with the matter at hand. Reborn nodded and Anko smiled, "Haha! Sucks to be you guys!"

The four faces of the teens fell, the mission was starting to sound less pleasing. Tenten was the first to notice the school uniforms that lay neatly on the couch, they were cute in her opinion.

"Okay, we're students! Anything else we should know?" Ten-ten asked as if the fact of going back to school did not faze her.

"Your names." Reborn pointed at Tenten, "Ao Tenten" He pointed at Naruto then Shikamaru, "Hiroshi Naruto and Ryou Shikamaru," Reborn gave Hinata a thoughtful look, " Hanagiku Hinata."

They all nodded, Naruto, Tenten, and Hinata not seeing why they only had to change their surnames.

As if reading their minds Reborn said, "In the case the enemy is a ninja from the Elemental Nations, we do not want them to try and attack you once you get back to the Nations." The three nodded. "Anko you will be their guardian, you won't have to work for rent the apartment has been paid for three months already."

Anko smiled as she took another look at the apartment, "Thank you, Reborn! I'll make sure they do an excellent job of protecting Sawada-san!"

"Good to hear, and your first day of school is tomorrow, try not to be late." And with that Reborn left out the apartment.

There was a moment of silence till Naruto shouted out, "I still don't get it!"

* * *

Tsuna smiled as Gokudera and Yamamoto did their usual arguing, that stopped when the teacher came in. Two students Tsuna had never seen before walked in after the teacher.

"Everyone I would like you to meet our two new students." Murmurs rang thoughout the classroom, "Please introduce yourselfs."

The blonde smiled brightly, "The names Uzu...ah...Hiroshi Naruto! I have a huge dream that will one day come true, dattebayo!" The class couldn't help but smile at the blonde's cheerful nature.

"I-I'm Hanagiku Hinata...P-please take good care of me." Hinata bowed deeply as means to not look at her classmates, the males of the class coed on how cute she was, the girls felt the same...with good intensions...

"Okay then, Hanagiku-san please sit infront of Sawada..." Tsuna shyly raised his hand and Naruto stared at Tsuna to lock the boy's appearance in his head. "And Hiroshi-san you may sit to the right of Yamamoto-kun." Yamamoto happily raised his hand, he got the enthusiastic blonde.

Hinata and Naruto took their seats as class begun, while in another part of the school Tenten and Shikamaru were being confronted by their classmate to join the boxing club.

Shikamaru tuned out the white haired male and set his own on his desk, "How troublesome...At least I can get some sleep..."

Tenten on the other hand listened to the classmate intently, "Ryohei, the boxing club sounds awsome! Sign me up!"

**Phew! This one was a rush job, I hope that it's still good though. I have also thought of the pairings XanxusAnko, 8057(YamamotoGokudera), and (MAYBE) KyokoHaru. Please Review!**


	3. Lunch and Hibari encounter

**I do not own KHR or Naruto...But it could be cool if I did...**

**Summary: **The Konoha nin are given a mission to protect a Mafia boss by the name of Sawada Tsunayoshi. Reborn is the only one to know about the nins and their mission, because he hired them of course. What happens when Hinata starts to fall for Tsuna, what if a few others fall for Hinata? What if someone else got a guardian ring?

**Rating:** T

~*The Love between the Sky and Moon*~

~*Chapter Two: Lunch and Hibari encounter*~

Lunch came around quickly, with only minor damage to the delicate minds of Naruto and Hinata. Almost every girl in the class was asking Naruto questions about himself and if anything was going on with him and Hinata. Hinata had the same problem with the boys, yet girls also came up to her asking if she could get Naruto to go on a date with them. _You don't even know him for a whole day and it's like you want to marry him!_, Hinata wanted to scream at the fangirls, but did not.

Guys and girls passed love notes to Hinata and Naruto respectively, Gokudera scoffed at the girls saying how they should be fawning over "the Tenth". Yamamoto had chats with Naruto between classes about baseball and sushi which Naruto happily engaged in the conversation, unknown to Naruto and Yamamoto some girls were making yaoi scenes of the two in their heads.

Tenten and Shikamaru had a way easier time, Shikamaru slept through most of the lessons so girls thought he was a delinquent, while boys were too afraid of the hyper Tenten to even go near her, only Ryohei did. Tenten would yell out random things in class that the teacher would want to throw his chalk right at her head, but he didn't want to lose his job over one talktive girl. Shikamaru just slept undisturbed, or so he thought...In his mind it was silent and peaceful, outside there was a Tenten jumping on desk trying to prove her point to the class...

* * *

So when lunch came the four nin met up with eachother to relay their findings.

"Nothing happens in our class..." Shikamaru yawned tiredly, Tenten gave him a confused look. "It wasn't so troublesome."

"What class were you in Shika-shika? 'Cause the class I was in was so fun!" Tenten shouted while doing a dancing that made the other three worry about her sanity.

"Well you know Shikamaru, he must of been asleep through it all, dattebayo!" Naruto nodded liking his own input. Tenten nodded with him seeing the logic in his words...

"Wait! Naruto can be logical?" The brunette girl questioned, not believeing what she had just heard.

Before a fight could break out between the blonde and brunette, Hinata stepped in, "Sadawa Tsunayoshi is in our class!" Now all attention was on her, making her blush and start to stutter, "Um...H-he seems to have a-almost no friends at all...Sawada-san's c-close friends are Gokudera H-Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi."

"That's what it said in Reborn-san's report." Shikamaru confirmed, then nodded at Tenten.

"Shikamaru and I have Sasagawa Ryohei in our class, I befriended him and I think...He's lots and lots of fun!" The mood changed too quickly making Hinata and Naruto anime fall, and Shikamaru facepalm hisself. Tenten just smiled away while standing in Lee's good guy pose.

* * *

On the roof of Namimori high, Tsuna and his two friends ate lunch. Gokudera was arguing with Yamamoto again, Tsuna watched the two hoping they wouldn't get physical and have to make Hibari come from out of nowhere and "bite them to death".

"Maa maa, Tsuna what do you think of the new students?" Yamamoto changed the subject, Gokudera could only glare at the baseball idiot but he wanted to know what the Tenth thought of them.

"Ano...They sure did get popular quick, Hiroshi-san is very lively and Hanagiku-san is...well she's very sweet and seems very shy..." _Not to mention she's totally cute_, a voice at the back of Tsuna's head stated. Tsuna knew it was his hyper-mode self, somehow when he went into hyper-mode it was like he was a different person, the reason because he did turn into a different person. "Maybe but I like Kyoko-chan..." Tsuna muttered.

"What was that, Tenth?" Gokudera asked looking like a puppy waiting for its master to return home. Sometimes Tsuna didn't know wither to act normal or pet Gokudera on the head and say "good boy".

"It's nothing, Gokudera-kun, but I wonder if by tomorrow will Hiroshi-san and Hanagiku-san will be the idols of the school?..." Tsuna laughed at his question, Yamamoto smiled, and Gokudera pondered on what to say next to make the brunette happy.

Shikamaru lead the other three into a hallway that was by his and Tenten's class, yet was strangely quite and empty. He felt that it would be best to get out of there, as he turned around to get them all out of there, a figure stood with hate waves coming off of him.

* * *

"What are you herbivores doing here?" The question came out cold and short, this person did not play around that was for sure.

"Oh, we just happened to be walking around the place, you know! Just to get the feel of the school, dattebayo!" Naruto smiled at the young man with black hair and grey-blue eyes. When the other did not respond, Naruto stared at him in question.

"Leave this hallway...before I bite you to death..." The words were chilling and made the nin freeze in place.

Naruto was the first to shake it off, "Hey, hey buddy! None of us are into kinky stuff like that, dattebayo!" Naruto wrapped an arm around the boy not sensing the dangrous vibes coming from him. The boy took something out of his jacket...

When it happened, the nin were hardly able to see it, the boy pulled out a tonfa and swiftly knocked Naruto in his jaw sending him a good five feet away. Shikamaru dashed forward blocking one of the black haired males tonfas from hitting Naruto again. The boy kept attacking, hitting Shikamaru at his stomach and arms, Naruto at his face and shoulders. Blood was starting to cover the hallway floor, which made the boy hit harder.

Hinata and Tenten stood frozen in horror, then Tenten ran towards the black haired male in hopes of getting him by surprise. It didn't work, he turned towards her ready to strike her down. Shikamaru and Naruto were in too much pain to even stand, all they could do was watch as the tonfa was about to collide with Tenten's temple. Suddenly the tonfas dropped from out of the boy's hands and his arms dropped to his sides, Hinata stood in the Hyuuga form ready to attack the boy again if necessary.

He smirked at her, "Hibari Kyouya..." Hinata was confused for a second till she realized it was his name.

"I-I'm Hanagiku Hinata...And you wont be able t-to use your arms for a good ten m-mintues." She then helped Naruto up as Tenten helped Shikamaru and they went down the hallway to the infirmary.

A woman then told them, "The real nurse is out for today but I'll be happy to help you." She treated Naruto's and Shikamaru's wounds and turned towards the girls, "They must of had a run in with Hibari-san." It was then the four nin learned about Hibari Kyouya, the head of the disciplinary committee. And Shikamaru remembered someone in the report Reborn gave them to watch out for, theat person was Hibari Kyouya...

When the sub-nurse left out Shikamaru sighed and lit a cigarette, "What a drag...This place is really troublesome..."

The bell rung for classes and only Tenten went to her class without Shikamaru, and Hinata without Naruto.

**Yeah...I was having a hard time writing in Naruto and Shikamaru getting their asses kicked though they're ninja. Anyways I'm going with ****Azalie-Kauriu**** idea of XanxusAnko...And I'm wonder who should be in the male harem for Hinata? **

**Ideas I have:**

**Hibari Kyouya**

**Chikusa**

**Sai(You can pick characters that are from the Elemental Nations)**

**(MAYBE) Itachi**

**Kiba**

**So yeah, review and tell me who should be in the harem and who should I pair up together!**


	4. Locked in the Closet

**I do not own KHR or Naruto...But it could be cool if I did...**

**Summary: **The Konoha nin are given a mission to protect a Mafia boss by the name of Sawada Tsunayoshi. Reborn is the only one to know about the nins and their mission, because he hired them of course. What happens when Hinata starts to fall for Tsuna, what if a few others fall for Hinata? What if someone else got a guardian ring?

**Rating:** T

~*The Love between the Sky and Moon*~

~*Chapter Three: Locked in the Closet*~

Hinata gave a sigh, Naruto and Shikamaru had to stay with Anko so they could get their wounds treated properly. Tenten still couldn't get over how Hibari attacked them without a second thought.

"Could be apart of the Akatsuki if you ask me!" She would say offhandedly, yet very pissed.

Tenten walked trough the school gates with Hinata, and that's where they saw Hibari standing there glaring at them. Or just glaring at Hinata which made the shy girl a bit scared. A pair of head phones were place carefully on Hinata's ears, she looked to Tenten who smiled and gave her a tumbs up. Tenten then ran to her class, leaving the black haired girl where she stood. Could it be that, Hinata thought worriedly, Hibari-san still want to fight me?

When Hinata got into class the teacher had yet to arrive so she sat in her seat quietly hoping not to attract any attention. Yet it would be that she couldn't get any peace, girls came up to her with questions upon questions.

"Is Naruto alright? Hope he's not too hurt..."

"Did Hibari-kun hit you or the other girl?"

"When is Naruto coming back to school?"

"The other guy who was beat up was an upper classman, right?"

"He was pretty hot, do you his number?"

"Hinata, what's happened that Hibari attacked?"

Hinata's head was spinning so fast she thought that she just may faint, until the guys came over as well.

"Hey Hinata, can I have your number?"

"Do you want to go on a date with me?"

"I would protect you from Hibari!"

"Wanna go somewhere after school?"

"Would you want to come to my house to do homework?"

That's it, Hinata thought helplessly, I'm going to suffocate... Hinata closed her eyes in hopes that maybe they all would get the hint to leave her alone. Naruto usually protected her from when people got too close to her personal space. He never wanted her to faint in class and cause people to worry which would make Hinata feel guilty. Now she didn't have him around and it felt as if everyone was closing in on her, Hinata's was finding it hard to breath.

"Would you all sit the fuck down!" Not a question but a command, from Gokudera Hayato. "Fucking annoying..." Then Tsuna came into the room.

"Good morning, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun."

Gokudera got on his knees, "Good morning to you, Tenth!" To Hinata he looked like a loyal puppy that loved its master. Everyone around Hinata seemed to calm down and take their seats, Hinata gave a poilte nod to Gokudera who grunted in return.

Tsuna slowly sat in his seat and stared at Hinata, she was pretty and seemed really sweet. He smiled happy to see she was okay, he didn't want her to get hurt by one of his guardians. He watched as Hinata's shoulders hunched up then fall down, one of her arms moved as if she was doing something on her desk, then she whirled around and faced him. Tsuna instantly thought she had cuaght him staring, but she giggled when she saw his nervous face and handed him a worksheet. She smiled at him then turned back around, Tsuna felt his heart beating a mile per mintue. Why, he thought in destress, I like Kyoko-chan...

* * *

When lunch came around Hinata was a bit tired. School was hard when the lessons were easy, it was hard to stay awake. But a pinch here and there, a hard bite on the lip and she could stay at attention for a good mintue or two. She was a little more energitic while eating her bento with Tenten.

"Well, I don't like that subject with numbers too much..." Tenten stated putting some rice into her mouth. Hinata sighed, calling math "that subject with numbers" showed Tenten's distaste for it perfectly.

"I'm not having a h-hard time with any of my classes...So I can't r-really say I don't like any of them." Hinata frowned, since when did she start to stutter again? A sigh passed her lips and Tenten gave her black haired friend a small smile.

"I-I miss home." Tenten confessed shyly, "I don't get to see Neji or listen to Lee's 'youth talks' while I'm here. I even miss Guy-sensai's lovey-dovey sunset moments with Lee." She looked at Hinata, "And you?"

Hinata never gave it much thought, they had only been gone a little over a week. Yet of hearing about home made her heart ach, "Mmm, I miss them too. I miss Kiba's shouting and Shino's c-calmness, Ino's and Sakura's batter, Chouji must m-miss his best friend, and Naruto must be a little off edge knowing Sasuke is s-still with Orochimaru..." Tears strung Hinata's eyes as her brunette friend gently rubbed her back. They both missed home, but there was nothing they could do until the mission was done.

After lunch Hinata was walking back to class by herself, with more pep in her step! That was until she saw Hibari down the hallway, she started to panick. What if he wanted a rematch, even though there was never a match to begin with. Hinata quickly hid herself in a closet that happened to be to the right side of her. She waited, and waited, and waited while Hibari walked by. There was no sign that her noticed her, so maybe if she was quick and quiet he wouldn't notice her coming out of the closet. Hinata paused, she shook her head for her own thoughts, she was physical coming out of the closet, not emotionally! But when she tried to open the door she realized...

"...It's locked..."

* * *

Tsuna wondered as class begun, where was Hinata? Though he put it off thinking a teacher may have asked her to do some work for them. Class went on normally but Hinata didn't come back to class, and that worried Tsuna. Hinata did not seem like the type of girl who would skip school. After the school day was done, Tsuna told Gokudera and Yamamoto to go on without him. Some of their classmates had asked Tsuna if he could come with them to get something from a closet. Tsuna, with the help of his hyper intution, felt something was wrong. And he was proved right when those classmates pushed him into the closet, Tsuna tried to open the door with no luck.

"Should have known..." Tsuna whispered into the dim lighting.

"Does t-that happen a lot?" A voice spoke for behind him. It startled Tsuna and he turned around to see Hinata sitting in a corner. He noticed her pale skin seemed to glow in the dimness, her pearl eyes were a bit watery, and her hair all pushed over one shoulder. He blushed, Hinata was very pretty.

"Um...Hinagiku-chan, what are you doing in here?"

"O-oh! I was locked in when I was trying to a-avoid Hibari-kun..." She sighed slightly, "I-I didn't know that this door could not o-open from this side unless you have a key."

Tsuna nodded, the girl infront of him looked fragile not in the sense that she looked like she was weak and would break. No that she was something someone as low as him shouldn't even dream to look at, Hinata was living beautiful. She looked at Tsuna with careful eyes and Tsuna remembered he was staring at the girl. He quickly looked away and the girl, not even three feet away, giggled, it wasn't mean or hateful but sweet and childish.

"You're funny, Sawada-kun..." Hinata could feel her own cheeks heat up from the close space she was in with Tsuna.

"You can call me Tsuna, Hinagiku-chan! I-I wouldn't mind!" He hid the nervousness on his face but not in his voice. A bit of dust flew into the air causing him to wrinkle his nose trying not to sneeze.

"Okay then, please call me Hinata..." The girl smiled at him, Tsuna knew he loved seeing it. A smile that doesn't know the danger she could be put in from doing something as simple as letting him see her homework. Hinata could read the emotions that shown in Tsuna's eyes, even though his face didn't show the emotions. She thought about reaching for his hand to give him comfort but she desided against it.

"Hinata-chan I-" a chime of bells, a cell phone. It was Tsuna's, he had totally forgetten he had his phone with him, "H-hello?...Oh Gokudera-kun! I'm locked in a closet on the fourth floor...Thank you..." Tsuna hung up the phone, Gokudera and Yamamoto were on their way to help him. Both of the closet's two occupants wish they had a little more time to spend with the other.

It wasn't long before Gokudera opened the door, his face flushed and hair clung to his face from his sweat. Tsuna's mind went to something it should have never, Gokudera and Yamamoto making out somewhere before Gokudera called him.

"I'm so glad your safe, Tenth!" Gokudera's eyes darted to Hinata as she got up and dusted herself off. Gokudera's flush became darker, "I'm sorry Tenth! I did not realize you were having a intimate moment with your girlfriend!"

Hinata and Tsuna blushed bright reds, both stuttered to get words out but neither could. Then Hinata combed her fingers through her hair and nodded to Tsuna. She was to embrassed to say anything so she knew it would be best to leave.

"I will see you all tomorrow, please excuse me!" She ran off not looking back to the frantic Gokudera and disapointed Tsuna. She passed Yamammoto who was walking towards them, she spotted a few red marks on his neck. That made Hinata run faster to get home, things had gotten very weird.

When Hinata opened the door to the apartment Naruto and Tenten were yelling at each other, Anko was yelling at them, and Shikamaru was sitting in a corner as if in pain. They all looked at Hinata as she walked into the room, Anko and Tenten hugged her shouting,

"We thought you were kidnapped!"

Naruto smiled, and gave Hinata an one armed hug,

"I told them you were okay! See I know when I'm right!"

Shikamaru nodded to her as he got up, then rubbed his eyes and walked to his and Naruto's room. That's when Hinata felt the strain of the day catch up with her, smiled at the three who were still up and went to her and Tenten's room. She lay down on her bed, not bothering to change, and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

**Okay so my computer was like, "Who cares if you want to get on the internet, why don't you just go screw yourself! Here's a virus for your troubles!" And I went all emo, so sorry for the LONG wait on the update.**

**This chapter is dedicated to **_Hinamori Yuki_**.****Thank you for the idea for this chapter, you were a great help! THANKS! =3**

**And lastly, I have a poll up so could people vote for which jutsus Hinata should have? I would be really happy if you did!**


End file.
